Are You Feeling it Now abs
by Lovely Duckling527
Summary: A short story about the romance between the fictional characters Mr. Krabs and Dora the Explorer.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 3pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 26pt; font-family: Ultra; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Are You Feeling it Now /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Everyone had already gone home that night, but was still in his office. He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes with the back of his claw. The paper work still sat in front of him; it never runs out. There was a quiet knocking at his door, which he was surprised to hear. He looked over at the clock and saw it was already eleven at night./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Come in," he groaned. The door swung open to reveal the gorgeous woman had seen all over the news./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Dora! I w-wasn't expecting to see you!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I was about to say the same thing." He strutted up to 's desk and gently shifted his hair off of his forehead./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "What are you doing up so late?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Just finishing up some work."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" " All alone?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I was before you came, um..sir…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You don't have to call me that. It feels off; wouldn't you agree, Eugene?" frantically nodded his head and made brief eye contact with Dora. He immediately stared down at his work. Dora let out a soft chuckle as she grabbed his face, forcing him to gaze in her dark brown eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You're adorable. Which is not very like you, is it? Where did that confidence go?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I-I uh-um…" Flustered and embarrassed, 's eyes began to water. Suddenly, Dora caressed his cheek and gave him a seductive stare./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I know how to make you feel better." She thrust himself onto and started sucking on his neck. Taken aback, struggled to find the right words. But Dora's sweet mouth was already against his, and the world seemed to disappear. He could feel his belt being undone and his pants being tugged down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I-I don't think I'm ready!" spat out, trying not to moan with delight as soon as Dora stopped kissing him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Well," she played with the waist of ' underwear, "I've been ready as soon as I set my eyes on you." was flabbergasted and relieved at the same time. He let Dora undo his underwear as he whispered, mostly to himself, "Me too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Without warning, United Airlines members burst down the door! They tackled the two of them and kicked them in the face, while shouting "WE'RE OVERBOOKED! GET OFF THE PLANE!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" and Dora were then shot in the head and left on Club Penguin right before Disney nuked it./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-16c80794-cb5d-b543-3178-959a804b4974"br /span style="font-size: 48pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"THE END/span/span/p 


End file.
